


I'll Never Kill You

by Scoodaloo



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Cute, Cute Ending, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light have a slightly romantic Valentine's day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Kill You

‘What should I get him? Would he like chocolate? No. Maybe he might enjoy flowers and a kiss?’ L thought to himself wondering what to get his boyfriend for Valentines day. It was a little late to think about it though. Valentines day was today. ‘Maybe he’d like…’ his thoughts were cut short.

“L? You in here?” Light asked, walking into the bedroom on the 8th floor of the investigation central building.

“Oh. Light. How are you?” L asked, just as emotionless as ever.

“Fine… Would you mind coming with me? I want to show you something.”

“Sure.” L stood up from his crouched pose, removing one of his hand from his lap and the other from his lower lip and replacing them in his pockets.

Light began to leave the room but looked back at L to make sure he was following.

“So Light, where are we going?”

“Oh. I cant tell you yet.”

“Fair enough.”

They walked in silence for about three minutes before reaching a large, beautifully crafted wooden double door.

“The master suit?”

“Well yes. But we’re not here for the reason you might think.”

“So we’re not here to pretend to pick something up so we can go do something for a while whilst other people set something up for to day?”

‘Shit. I forgot this guy is almost as smart as me.’ Light cursed L in his head.

“No. Of course not. I just need to grab my coat so we can go out. It is only February, it’s still cold out. You should grab a coat too.”

“No… Ill be okay. My shirt will be sufficient.”

“Okay… as long as you won’t freeze to death out there.” Light chuckled at the thought. 

Weather? Killing L? It was ridiculous!

That was his job.

L followed Light to the elevator and down to the first floor. The walked out of the building, saying goodbye to Lights dad on the way.

“Where are we going now? Somewhere where you have something set up?”

“Will you stop worrying? I just wanted to go for a walk.”

“Oh. Okay.”

‘Thats not it.’ L thought to himself.

The went along the side of the road, not speaking, just walking.

About an hour passed before either of them broke the silence.

“Should we go back? Its going to be dark soon.” Light asked.

“Oh. I guess so huh? Yes. Lets go back.”

The begun to walk back to the tall skyscraper that stood in the middle of the town.

As they walked into the building, a single rose petal fell from the balcony above.

“So you were planning something.”

“Um… no.. I'm actually just as confused about this as you are. My plan failed when you guessed that we were going to do something when we were out. This is just weird.” Light picked up the petal and walked over to the elevator.

When the doors opened, there were more roses in the shape of a heart on the floor.

“L, this wasn't you was it?”

“I wouldn't have done this. Its too showy.”

“Good point. I should have known it wasnt you. Its not your style.”

They pushed the button for the 8th floor and the elevator began to move. When the lift stopped on their floor, the doors opened revealing a long and thick trail of bright red petals.

The both exchanged a glance that said it all.

What the fuck

The followed the trail. It lead to the room they had stopped at earlier that day. The petals lead under the door and into the room, but they both stopped outside.

“Do you think this is my dad messing with us? He doesn't know right?”

“Well, with all of your and my precautions, there is only about a 10% chance he knows. Mmm… make it 15%. He did see us walking out together this afternoon.”

“Well.. okay then… The only other person is…”

They both looked at each other then reached for the doorknobs.

As the door slid open, more petals filled the room. Their noses were bombarded with the extremely strong smell of roses and Light covered his face with his arm.

Inside, there were two tables draped in red table cloths, covered from corner to corner with different cakes, pies and other desserts. The two boys looked at each other again and walked inside.

On the table closest to the door, on top of one of the pies, there was a card written in red ink.

Light picked it up and read it out loud.

“Dear L and Light, I know how you two feel about each other and I think you should just let it all out. Theres no reason to hide it in such a small and secure environment. I think I speak for both of the other people in this building when I say that we’re fully supportive of you two being together. Wish you the best and happy Valentines day. Love Matsuda.”

“We really should have guessed.”

“I know.”

“What now?”

“Well, Matsuda went through all the trouble of putting this together, but this rooms smell is so strong, I can't stand it. I say we take some of the food he left for us and go back to your room and enjoy the night.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.”

The two of them grabbed as many pies and cakes as they could in the span of ten minutes before giving up and staying in L’s room, calling it good.

“So… Lets eat then.”

They grabbed the forks and began eating. Light dropped out after one piece of pie. He was never a huge sweets person.

L ploughed through one whole cake, half a pie and a few chocolate covered strawberries.

“Man… You like sweets way more than I thought.” Light laughed through the final bite of pie on his plate.

“Hmm… I guess so.”

Light leaned back on the bed and yawned, stretching his arms up into the air then placing them back on his lap. He went to blink, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Are you going to go to sleep?”

“No, Im just resting my eyes. I had a long night yesterday.” 

“Alright.” L scooted up next to him and settled into the bed, resting his back on the headboard.

Within seconds, Light was passed out on the bed next to him. 

~~~

Light looked up at the sky. It was red. Like a beautiful sunset. He shifted his view to the ground and then all around him. Everything was red. The trees, the sky, the buildings.

His hands.

He glanced down to see his hands painted red, but not the red like the rest of the world. This was... blood?

Light quickly tried to wipe his hands off on his pants, but the minute his hands were the same as the rest of the world, more blood would flow from his skin and recover his hands.

The more he tried, the thicker the blood became, and soon, his pants were completely covering in the blood. As he tried time and time again to get it off, the sound of a faint cough filled his ears.

He jerked his head to look behind him at the ground.

L

L was lying on the ground, covered in blood. He was barely breathing and coughing up even more blood. 

His lips were stained red and so was the ground around him. 

The pool of blood surrounding his kept growing in size. Expanding.

Towards Light.

Light wanted to run, but his feet were stuck where they were. He couldn't stop watching this puddle come towards him.

As it crept up to him, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Light quickly flung his hand up to meet the tear, surprised that he was crying.

“Why?” A faint voice asked, “Why light? Why would you kill me? I thought you loved me.” It whispered. 

Light looked back at L’s mouth, but it wasn't moving. The voice was quiet, but all around him. He was surrounded. It just kept repeating the same words.

Why?

Why Light?

Why would you kill me?

I thought you loved me.

Light screamed and no sooner did he it escape his lips than the pool of blood completely surrounded his feet.

Suddenly, he fell. 

The blood gave way and he fell through the ground.

~~~

“AH!” A quick millisecond shout escaped Light’s lips as he shot up into a sitting position.

In his sleep, he had fallen to the side and onto L’s lap. L had been playing with his hair and running his fingers through it. 

It was relaxing to him.

L opened his eyes at the noise and sudden movement.

“Light. Are you okay?”

Light breathed heavily, clutching his chest with his hand, “Im… Im alright… I just had the worst nightmare.”

‘I cant do it...’

“Really? What happened?”

‘I just cant...’

“I… I don't remember…” Light panted.

‘I wish I could forget…’

“Oh. Okay.” L began to rub Light’s back, gently scratching it while doing so. He didn't believe the Light didn't remember, but when the time was right, Light would tell him. He always did.

‘I cant do it! I just cant! I can't kill this man.’

Light’s breathing became more and more relaxed, slowly regaining its normal rhythm. He drooped his head back and let it hang there, letting out a sigh in the process.

‘I love him too much...’

“Hey Light?”

“Hmm?” He said, not changing his position but just opening his eyes. 

L was still sitting beside him with his finger over Light’s face. He had drug his finger over the top of a cake and his finger was now covered in whipped cream form the dessert. He lightly tapped Light’s nose with his finger, leaving behind a small blob of whipped cream.

“Aw what?!” Light quickly lifted his head and turned around to face L.

“Well I can't finish the surprise until you come closer.”

Light hesitated then leaned in.

“Close your eyes.”

Light did.

There was a small wet feeling on his nose, he flinched, but kept his eyes shut.

L backed up and hesitated for a moment then made up his mind. He leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Lights lips, quickly backing up again.

Light’s eyes flew open to look at L.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Light blushed and made his mind. Light leaned in and placed a kiss on L’s nose before leaning in further and kissing his lips.

Light backed away and L glared into his eyes, a little angry that Light had taken it that far and he hadn’t. Despite his slight anger, he blushed slightly and looked down at the bed.

“Light.. I dont normally get this nervous but… I guess around you I… Light…” L looked up and stared Light dead in the eyes, “ I love you.”

Lights face lit up like a Christmas tree and his normally neat hair started to fall onto his face in some places.

‘I love this man.’

“L, I… I love you too.”

Light leaned in and kissed his lips lightly again. The two nestled together, holding hands and L resting his head on Light’s.

‘I’ll never kill you. No matter what.

I just cant…

Never

I love you.

Happy Valentines day L.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy! Its for a DA thing... so yeah... its unedited so far but I'll edit soon...  
> UPDATE: Its now edited (if you find something wrong, feel free to tell me ^-^)


End file.
